


Foxtale

by Underfellkitty8495



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underfellkitty8495/pseuds/Underfellkitty8495





	1. Chapter 1

Foxtale

Chapter one  
When I fell to the Underground, I fell into a bed of golden flowers. When I look up I see a flower with a face, it says hello to me and I said what . It said Welcome to the Underground My name is Flowey, Flowey the flower . I need you to help me. I will give love pellets but you have to collect them they will hurt you. So I do, but I got hit, it hurt. Then Flowey starts to laugh and says its kill or be killed. Then a fire ball hit him, and a goat monster shows up, she asks are you ok. I said yes, then follow me to my home. Ok, you get up and follow her. Then she said watch out for puzzles and traps here. I say ok. She says do you like butterscotch or cinnamon. Cinnamon, why. I want to make you something, I say ok. Then we get to her house . Then she ask you if you wanted to take a bath, you said yes. She said the bathroom is down the hall to the left. Ok, you then went down to bathroom and took off your clothes, so you could take a bath. Then went to the bedroom to go to bed. When you got up you saw there was a piece of butterscotch and cinnamon pie on the floor, then you picked it up and ate it. Then you left the room and walked down the hall that’s when you saw Toriel the goat monster from yesterday.

After I sit down beside by Toriel saw that she was reading a book on snails. Then I ask her do you like snails . she said that she likes to eat them. I say that sound bad , then she stared to laugh at me . what are you laughing at. She say nothing. Then I asked her if I could leave the ruins . She said no the monsters are evil . But if I promise not to fight them may I leave the ruins . Okay if you promise not to fight them I will show you the way out of the ruins. I said ok I will. I follow down stairs their was a long hall . then I seen a big blue door at the end of the hall and can fill cold air from the underside of the door. She asked me if I would like some more clothing to put on before I exit the ruins . no I will fine I should not get cold . As Toriel walk towards the door she asked me to promise her that I will not return . I promise you I will not return when she started close to door. I seen her to start crying. As I entered the forest I realized the trees had snow on them and I started getting cold and then I thought I seen something moving between the trees. And then I happened to walk upon a bridge and then I heard a noise behind me and turned around. And headed up to see a skeleton Fox staring back at me he asked me if I know how to greet a new friend and then he offered me his paw so I shook it. After I shook his paw he said his name was Sans . Sans the skeleton and after his greeting I ended up feeling dizzy and starting to fall towards the ground but Sans caught me before I could hit the ground and then started to carry of me. He ended up carrying me all the way to his home I decided to take me and somewhere where it was warm cuz it seems I caught a cold. But it didn’t help that I haven’t eaten it in about 2 days or more so he decides to us his brother papyrus when he gets home to make some of his get well spaghetti and lets me sleep on the couch until papyrus gets home. Papyrus entered the house he ends up asking Sans why did he leave his Patrol early Sans says to Papyrus that he ended up finding a human but the human was sick. So he asks Papyrus to help him make the human fill better so when they took her King Asgore. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. started to wake up and Sans asked me what my name was ?

I said that my name is Rose and he said that is a pretty name and then I heard a loud noise from what I thought was the kitchen and found a taller skeleton walk out with a plate of spaghetti then he greeted human I see that you are awake would you like some of my get well spaghetti? I sat up and looked at him like he was weird and then decided to nod my head. And then he sat a plate of spaghetti in front of me on the living room table I set up from the couch and the blanket fell off my shoulders back on the couch. And then I started to eat with spaghetti so fast that I got hiccups. Then Sans started to laugh at me and I looked over and saw that he had a big goofy smile on his face. I asked him what was so funny and he said nothing kiddo. But I looked away and decided to keep eating but a bit slower. But I asked him where the bathroom was and he looked at me like I was weird and said it’s under the stairs there is a hallway with a door at the end of it that’s the bathroom. I said thank you but when I try to get up I almost fell forward on to the table and he got me. He asked me if I needed some help walking and I surely blush and said maybe. He got up and help me walk to the bathroom and then he said when you are done let me know so I can help you get back to the couch. And then he left when I was done using the bathroom I hollered out for Sans but he did not answer his brother Papyrus showed up and asked me if I needed help I said yes and Papyrus helping you back to the couch and then I saw San’s sound asleep on the couch Papyrus says that brother falls asleep at the weirdest times. I started to laugh and Sans who woke up and gave me a half-hearted smile. Maybe you should go back to sleep you still do not look so good I nodded my head and ended up falling asleep on San's side. After a few hours I could feel something vibrating on my skin and realized but it was Sans Magic but I did not want to move. I felt safe and warm against him. After a few more hours he started to move and I could feel more of his magic but he was not waking up. The next morning I asked him why is Magic does that well he is sleeping? He said he did not know what I was talking about and looked up to see his brother coming down the stairs to make breakfast. When Papyrus got downstairs he realize that you and his brother were still laying on the couch. He says good morning sleepy heads you look at your watch and that it’s only 6 a.m.. Papyrus looked back at you and says oh. My brother usually does not get up at this hour. So this is a first Sans looks at Papyrus and says brother if I would want to be up at this hour I would but you know I am a lazy bone I like to sleep in. Papyrus yells at San's brother it is too early in the morning for your puns . You look between the brothers and realize that Sans loves to do puns and Papyrus is not a big fan of it. And then you start laughing with Sans and papyrus looks at you and says brother see what you have started the human is laughing at your stupid puns. 

 

 

Then after a few minutes of you laughing you start to cough really bad and Sans and papyrus look at you and ask you if you are okay . do say yes in between coughs Sans gets off the couch and get you a cup of water and you start to drink it. Sans looks at you with a serious face. And then he says Rose I know that you are not okay stop pretending. You look at him and realize that you still feel dizzy and try to say something but you pass out. In the next few hours everything was black. When you woke up you see a lizard monster with Neko ears on her head you give her a before weird look and ask for her name? She says with a stutter my name is A-Alfie’s. And then you look up and realize that you are laying on Sans’s chest and see that he is worried because you blacked out and you can also see a blue flash on his cheekbones but don’t say nothing about it. And then you saw his ghostly ear twitch and looked up but his face and could realize that he was crying. You ask him Sans are you okay? He looks down at you and rubs his skull with the back of his sleeves and says I’m okay kiddo I was just worried about you. You start feeling your cheeks warm up and realize that you think you have feelings for the skela fox. That you were not sure if it was because of your fever or because you really had feelings for him. Then alphys says she should be fine but you must keep her warm and make sure that she eats a lot of food to help get her energy back up. Then Sans and Papyrus both nod their heads and you see that Sans is blushing more. Maybe it is just you but you think that Sans is starting to like you. Now it’s in about a month or two and Sans papyrus and you decide to go out and look around. Then you notice this more and more in the last month that Sans doing more to make you feel happy. And every time you look at him he seems to be laughing a little but you put it off as he does not say nothing. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
After the 4th month of you being in the underground you decide to stay living with the skelebros and some more you live with them the more you realize that you actually loved Sans. But you are too shy to ask him out on a date. But the next day he asked you out on a date and you surely say yes. And then you say that he turns a beautiful shade of blue all over his whole entire skull and you realize that is him blushing. And then you start to laugh because you did not know that monsters could blush. After a few months of you dating you realized but Sans was acting weird. You tried to ask papyrus but Papyrus said that he had to go to undyne’s for the week. But he would not give a reason why. And then the next day you kind of figured out why Papyrus left you saw a big Fox skeleton staring down at you. You tried to ask it if it was Sans? It left out a little rumbling purr and you realized that was its answer.

You asked him if he was okay he grabbed a notebook and a pen and try to write down what he wanted to say but his paws we’re too big to hold the pen. And then he got an idea and pointed at the calendar that was on the wall in the kitchen. there was something written on the calendar but you cannot make it up it was in this strange writing and then Sans grabbed a book from the Shelf in the living room that said wingdings on it you looked at him and then grab the book from his hands. Standing you tried your best to figure out what it said by using the index of the book but had the symbols to letters. And figured out that Sans just started his heat cycle. You looked at him with a questioning face. Then he’s tried to speak but all you could hear was purrs and growls. Then he sighed and stuck his big skeletal head on the couch and started to whimper. When you walked over and started to pet his skull he started to cry. You thought for a while and realize his Heats were like you’re monthly cycle. And then you realize this was his time to make kits or a litter of his own. You asked him if you could help him with his Heat? Then he picked his head up and started wagging his tail and let out a loud yep and you took that as a yes. Okay so now what do I do to help you he tilted his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face. He wasn’t sure what to do either this was his first heat. You ask them if there was any books in the house on this. When he went to the Bookshelf he started to whine because he was not sure what he was looking for. As you walked over beside him he gave out a low growl then look at you with a questioning face. Maybe this book will help you grabbed the third book off the shelf that said monster Heats on the cover. Then sat on the couch and started to read when you got to the chapter on sex. you looked at him and looked at yourself then realized what you would have to do to help him. But you were not sure how it would work. With him being a monster and you being a human then you kept reading and saw but there was a chapter on human monster intercourse. You read this chapter and figured out but it was going to hurt a fucking a lot. Then you looked at Sans and realize that he was hurting from this. You kept reading and found out that if a monster does not solve its heat it will die. You looked at him and said I do not want you to die I want to live with you for all my life or until I die . because I heard that monsters live longer than humans but I would love to make half-breeds with you if we could. But this book says that monsters cannot get humans pregnant. And then he looked at you and started whimpering more so you decided to try to help them. But you are not sure how to help then you saw a blue bulge in his pants and realize but somehow he had a penis. You felt your face go to a crimson red. And you started to squirm . Then you could feel him sniffing at you and realize that he could smell your arousal but both of you or not sure what to do. And then he started to lick you on your neck and it felt good and it made you flush more. And you realize that you are starting to get wet and decided to put your hands down your pants and started to play with yourself. When Sans you doing this and then he gives you a weird look you asked him what that look was for he was not sure. Then you realize he has never seeing someone play with ourselves. So you decided to take your pants off and show him what you were doing.

 

Then he started to lick at your core. It felt so good that you laid back on the couch but then realize maybe that you should go to his room. You looked at him and said maybe we should go up to your room and finish this up there so if someone comes home they don’t see us. He whimpered then grabbed you by the back of your shirt and carriage you up to his room then you started to squirm in his mouth because you were a little scared. He left out a comforting purr to try to calm you down. You started to calm down and he put you on his bed and then went back to what he was doing downstairs. He realized thought he liked the way but you tasted it was like a mixture of honey and cinnamon. After a few minutes he realize but he could not hold back anymore and started to whine. You looked at him and asked him if he was okay he left out a low growl so you took that as a no. Then you asked him if he wanted to fuck you? he let out a loud purr and started fighting with his pants. You could not help laughing at him but when he heard you laughing he let out a low growl as a warning to stop. You looked at him and stopped but he seemed that you were crying too then he started to whimper to ask you what was wrong you said nothing. After a few minutes of him having a little trouble taking off his pants you seen his glowing member. And then realize but it may not fit he looked at you and whimpered. Okay you said maybe we can try. But this is my first time doing this so if I start to scream don’t worry it may hurt for me for the first few minutes. He laid his skull on your lap and started to whimper very low. You said it will be okay but if I asked you to stop you must stop. He picked up his skull and shook his head vigorously to say yes. And then he slowly started to light up his member with your core. But then realize that you were not wet enough yet. So he went back to his slow licking to help you feel more comfortable and relaxed. After a few hours of him doing this he thought that you were wet enough. And tried to put his member in. Then you left out a loud scream of stop. He stopped and looked at you and realized but you were not ready for this. So he sat there and try to figure out how to do this so that he could get off and that he was not hurting you.

 

A few minutes went past and then he realized that you could just suck him off and he could finger you so that you could climaxed. he rub his face with your skull because you fell asleep while he was thinking you woke up and realized that he was trying to get your attention. You rub the sleep from your eyes. And then looked at him I said are you ready he shook his head yes but then held up one finger on his paw and showed you what he wanted you to do. At first you looked at him like he was weird and then realized he wanted you to suck him off. After that you took his willing member in your mouth and gag on it a little bit because it was your first time doing that too. Slowly you started to suck on it he tried his hardest not to Buck his hips into your face. Then you felt something at your Womanhood it felt good you looked behind you and realize that he was fingering you. Just like he’s all you doing earlier. So you left him do this well you sucked on his cock you could feel something at the edge of your mouth and opened your eyes to realize but there was a not there. You looked up at him and he gave you a sheepish smile but you did not stop. You started to suck on him faster and he started doing the same to you by the time that you reached your orgasm you felt him reach his. You decided to swallow please come and realize that that made him happy. After a few minutes of use both coming down from your high he started to like you clean. And then you could realize but he was starting to talk like he was before he asked you if that felt good you said yes. After a few hours past you both fell asleep you were cuddled in his arms next to his broad chest. By morning you realize that this was your first and best time but you hope next time that you could actually feel him inside of you wanted him to fill you up. The second to last day of the week he tried to enter you again but this time he went much slower. And you realized that he was not as big as he was the first night. But it still hurt and he went in little by little to make sure but he did not hurt you again. By the time that he was the whole world in you. He realize that you were crying a little bit he started to lick the tears from your face and asked you if he hurt you. You said no but you did not want him to start moving he sat there for a few hours waiting for you to say it was okay for him to move.


End file.
